Games
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Alois wants to scare Sebastian. Claude pays the price. Ciel is also in here. Modern!AU


Games

**The characters don't belong to me. I only borrow them for my personal amusement and to share it with other people, so. This is a Domestic!AU. Modern!AU**

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Hey Sebastian! Wanna play 5 nights at Freddy's?" Claude's little brother asks. Alois's big eyes shine with expectation and Sebastian can't help but feel irritated a bit. "No. Why don't you play it with Ciel or something?" He waves his hand in a shooing manner.

"But Ciel says he doesn't wanna play it! Says it's too childish! Well I for one thinks he's to CHICKEN to play it." He emphasizes the chicken so the whole house can hear it and Sebastian growls in annoyance. "Fine! If I play your stupid game will you leave me alone?" He takes the offered tab and searches for the game. "Yes." Alois answers before sitting next to him on the couch.

Sebastian grumbles something about annoying children with their stupid futuristic gaming and cursing them all to the seven of Hells. He finds the game and clicks to play.

2 hours later.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT BITCH OF A RABBIT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! HOW CAN ANYONE SURVIVE THE FIRST NIGHT LIKE THIS? AND THAT DUCK IS REALLY DRIVING MY PATIENCE!" Sebastian nearly threw the tab to the wall if it wasn't for Alois. "Please Sebastian; this is only the second night." Alois tries to calm him down by rubbing up and down his back.

"Calm down my ass! This game should be banned from all the tabs in the world! Whoever created this shit really wants somebody to shove a giant dick down his throat! And that bitch of a duck should never have existed in the first place! And don't you dare get me started on that obviously steroid consuming bear!" Sebastian's grip on the tab made Alois worried because his knuckles are turning white from gripping two hours straight. He doesn't know which will survive, Sebastian's hand or the tab.

At some point Claude came home to hear Sebastian screaming at the top of his lung like a banshee and Alois has tissues stuffed in his ears. He sighs in annoyance and walks into the kitchen. He can hear someone shuffling into the kitchen and he can see from the corner of his eye that it's Alois. "You never should have given such a game. You know that he won't give up until he wins." He hears Alois sigh and fully turns to look at him. He raises an eyebrow as Alois bumps his head on the kitchen island.

"I know, I know. I only wanted to scare the life of him. Not make him this demon. He's already worst with that creepy black cat of his. I swear I think he really worships the cat like a God."

Claude shrugs, "At least the cat keeps him busy. If there is not at least one cat in this house, he _will_ make _us_ as the slaves."

"That's not fair! You won't be doing anything hard or complicated because he loves you!"

"Duh. That will make me second in command in bossing you guys around." He smirks as Alois groans in mock despair.

He hears Sebastian growls in frustration and distinctively hears the tab being smacked onto the coffee table. He walks into the living room to see Sebastian hugging a pillow to his chest and his legs folded under him. He's grumbling something into the pillow. Claude suspects that he's cursing and swearing repeatedly into said pillow.

"You know, I never heard you swear like a sailor before. It made me wonder if I married to a pirate." He muses out loud.

"I might as well be! Cause then I would go to the one that created this game and make him walk the plank!"

"You know you aren't making any sense, right?"

"You aren't making any sense!"

Claude raises an eyebrow and his left eye twitches a tiny bit. He sighs and sits next to Sebastian. "Let's make you forget about the game and make you feel something other than anger." He whispers to Sebastian's ear and nips at the lobe. Sebastian moans and grimace, "No! I won't fall for your trap, Claude Faustus!" Claude traces a finger on Sebastian's bottom lip and Sebastian, deciding to have enough, bites his frustration into the innocent, not so innocent if you know what I mean, finger.

"Ouch!" Claude pulls the finger out from the demon's mouth. "Son of a bitch!"

"Now look who swears like a sailor." Sebastian deadpans. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Come on I'm hungry. Feed me slave." He sings along and the cat that perched himself on the armrest seems to be grinning, do cats even grin? at Claude's misfortune.

He glares at the cat and walks into the kitchen, only to see Alois pinned face-to-wall by Ciel and Sebastian not helping at all.

"I see you have made quite an acquaintance with the wall, Alois."

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M SORRY!" Arms flailing.

"Hurry up and cook something for me, slave." Sebastian deadpans.

"I'm not a slave." He growls.

"Funny. I thought I heard someone getting away from hard work if they share a bed with me." He smirks.

Claude sighs in exasperation.

"Get on with it then." Sebastian grins a cheshire grin and Claude flicks his nose.


End file.
